


ugh, when you have to give your work a title but it's just stupid filth

by WordyWrites



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordyWrites/pseuds/WordyWrites
Summary: A brony who's an absolute terrible example of a human being ends up in Equestria, and manages to score with Fluttershy, after some "convincing".





	ugh, when you have to give your work a title but it's just stupid filth

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't have much of an ending because I was originally planning to write more of this creep's continued adventures in Equestria. That probably won't happen, though.

I’d always wanted to come to Equestria. Well, doesn’t every brony dream of being somehow able to visit such a wonderful place, full of happiness and friendship and cute, fuckable ponies? I’d definitely have to be one of the more extreme fans of the show though ー seen every episode multiple times, absolutely a shameless clopper, given up on human girls in favour of their superior pony counterparts... I’m sure you know how it goes.

So when somehow, I just woke up in the very place itself, Equestria, land of all those wonderful ponies, I thought I must be dreaming. I would have pinched myself to check and wake myself up, except of course I didn’t want this to end! It turned out I was close to Ponyville, luckily enough, and I eagerly brushed down my 20% cooler T-shirt and tried to fix my hair before walking in to see if I couldn’t find somepony.

I found lots of ponies, as it turned out, but all of them looked at me funny. I thought maybe it was just how I looked, I mean, I have to admit I’m not some super buff, drop-dead gorgeous movie star or underwear model. Actually kind of overweight if I’m honest, and I guess I had worked up quite a sweat trudging over those gentle sloping green hills to get to Ponyville... But you know, I always thought ponies might be a bit more accepting of those things about me, compared to human girls. You know, caring about friendship and being a good person, instead of just chasing every rich or hot asshole who tosses some abuse in her direction.

Okay but so anyway, the ponies were all giving me funny looks, and when I finally managed to ask one why, she only freaked out more, saying stuff like “you can talk?!”. It was about then that I realised what was going on ー ponies hadn’t actually seen humans, because they don’t exist in Equestria! I was the first human any of them had ever met, and so no wonder they found me kind of confronting!

Not long after that, a crowd of ponies started to form, all of them wanting to get a glimpse of me. Naturally I was loving all the attention, but I admit I got a little carried away. Not used to having so many girls actually interested in me, I think I got overconfident. Picked out the cutest filly in the crowd and offered to her to go somewhere more private with me so she could find out alll about humans. Turned out all the rest of the ponies didn’t think I was being very appropriate, and some said they were going to call for Celestia! So naturally, I got the hell out of there, and none of the ponies really followed me, surprisingly. That gave me a chance to sit down under a tree and try to plan out how I could go back there and make a proper first impression. Except of course I fell asleep...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, it wasn’t a dream, and I woke up right back in Equestria. To the sound of one of the most beautiful voices in existence.

_“Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever seen an animal like you before.”_

Fluttershy. One of the Mane Six! And absolutely one of the cutest and best ponies. I went to open my eyes and introduce myself, but then stopped as I felt her muzzle right there near my face, her voice closer to match. Knowing me there’d be a good chance of fucking things up if I did open my big, fat mouth, so for now I was just going to stay ‘asleep’ and see what happened.

_“Let’s see here... oh my, but you do smell.”_

Well it was so hot out here, of course I’d gotten sweaty! I mean I’d missed my last two showers too, but I’m sure it was the sweat she was smelling. I could feel it on my forehead and under my arms and between my thighs. I went to defend myself, tell Fluttershy that, but then stopped as her muzzle actually poked right into my cheek. My heart skipped a beat, and the day suddenly felt a good ten degrees hotter. I started to get hard, too.

_“Soft and squishy... you are harmless aren’t you? I hope so.“_

Suddenly one of her hooves was on my chest, and sure enough my heart skipped another beat. To think I was here in such an intimate position with a beautiful pony so soon after striking out in Ponyville, and not just any pony, but Fluttershy of the Mane Six... and stuck here lying against a tree pretending to sleep, all I could do was let my mind wander. Let’s just say the thoughts it settled on had me getting all the more turned on. By the time she leaned in to sniff at me again, I was hard as anything. And no way to hide the bulge that had to be in my pants without moving.

_“And these are clothes... aren’t they? Though not like any I’ve seen be... oh my.”_

I didn’t know what had happened, and although I tried to open my eyes a crack and peer through, I didn’t have the guts to actually do it enough to see anything. Luckily, she kept talking to herself.

_“It must be his mating time! Oh, I’d better leave him be...”_

Whether it was the fact that she said she was going to leave, or that I now knew the Fluttershy was actually looking at my erection, I chose that moment to open my eyes. I didn’t have to say anything.

_“Eeeek! You’re awake!”_  
_“I am.”_

The pretty pony had jumped a few feet in the air in surprise, causing her wings to give a cute little flutter as she landed herself. I found myself staring right into those big, innocent blue-green eyes of hers and I tell you, as good as she looks in the show, it was nothing compared to seeing her up close and for real. My eyes swung down her shapely flank, and sure enough there was her cutie mark, her tail... and just under it, although I couldn’t see from this angle, had to be her pussy. Fuck she was a sexy little pegasus, even if she didn’t know it.

_“You umm... you didn’t hear what I said did you? About... about the smell, or...”_  
_“Actually, I did.”_

She blushed immediately.

_“I’m soooo sorry. I mean, lots of animals smell... well, funny, and that’s just how they are, and I would never say something like that in a bad way. I mean, most can’t even talk, so wouldn’t have known what I...”_  
_“Well, humans can.”_

I cut her off.

_“Human? Is that what you are?”_

She glanced back down at the tent in my pants, then blushed again. I have to admit there was probably a bit of red on my cheeks, too.

_“Umm, well I try to look after all the animals here around Ponyville, but I haven’t seen any other... humans.”_  
_“I don’t think there are any.”_  
_“Oh. But then... I mean, well, you seem to...”_

Another look back at my crotch.

_“Don’t you need to find a girl human? You’re... well, I mean your thing is... umm, nevermind.”_

She started to back away, which was when I sat myself fully up. Before I even realised myself what I was doing, I had grabbed rather tightly onto her side. I think something about how shy and meek she was just brought it out in me.

_“No, tell me what you wanted to say.”_

The pretty yellow pony lowered her face, half hiding it behind one of her front hooves. She didn’t even say anything about the fact that I’d just grabbed her and was still holding onto her side.

_“You’re umm... excited... in, well, in that way. The way boy animals get when they want to mate.”_  
_“That’s right. And that’s why you thought I needed to find a female human?”_  
_“Oh. Well, yes.”_

The pretty little thing was bright red by now, but all I could do was chuckle.

_“Well actually, I’m not interested in female humans.”_

A look of curiousity flashed over her face, one that gradually morphed into something more like fear as it dawned on her what I was going to say next.

_“I gave up on them years ago. Mares, though...”_  
_“Oh, but... oh my.”_

She started to try to back away again, but my grip on her remained firm, and actually she didn’t really fight against it all too much.

_“Where are you going? Aren’t you supposed to take care of all the animals?”_  
_“Um, that’s... I mean that’s true, but the other animals don’t... mate with ponies, so...”_  
_“So this time will just be a little different. That’s fine, isn’t it?”_  
_“Ahhh, well yes. I mean, no. I mean, it’s not that I don’t _want_ to... to mate with you, Mr. Human, but...”_

It was easy enough to tell she didn’t want to do this, but was just too shy to say no. So, I went a little easier on her. I mean, as fuckable as Fluttershy is, I wasn’t about to just pin her down and rape her! Honestly I was surprised with how much confidence I was managing to muster even just talking to her like I was.

_“How about just a blowjob, then?”_  
_“Umm, a what?”_  
_“You know, using your mouth.”_

The pretty mare blushed all over again, eyes widened in surprise. Somewhere about then was when my hand moved up from her side, brushing past her soft wing to find her neck. She recoiled a little from my touch, but not enough that I wasn’t still touching her.

_“My mouth? Oh, but I’ve never... that is, I wouldn’t know how to do it.”_  
_“Come on! You’ll be fine.”_  
_“Oh, umm, but surely you could find somepony much **nicer** to do something like that for you.”_

She started to back away again, and I let her, but only enough that her head ended up more level with my crotch. My hand curled around her head now, feeling that lovely pink mane of hers. I was horny as shit at that point, harder than I’ve probably ever been in my life, and the situation was coming to a head. I decided if she flew away after what I did next, I’d let her go no questions asked, and no marks on my conscience. Otherwise, she was probably just being shy, and totally fair game. After all, she **had** said she wanted to mate with me! ...sort of.

So, my hand not on her neck and the back of her head reached down and grabbed my pants, underwear with them too. I lifted up my hips a bit, and pulled them down my legs, baring my cock to her. There was my thick uncut member, pointing straight up at her from below my untamed tangle of dark curly pubes. I was definitely pretty sweaty, too. Fluttershy’s eyes managed to somehow get even bigger, and her cheeks redder, but most importantly, she didn’t fly away. Just pleaded with me a little more.

_“Oh... oh my. Umm see, I... I couldn’t put that thing in my mouth. It’s much too smelly.”_

She looked back up at me, wide-eyed, almost like she was asking for permission to say no to me. I sure as hell wasn’t about to give it to her.

_“Don’t be rude, Fluttershy.”_  
_“Oh, yes, okay... but, isn’t it also umm, well, rude to grab my head and... mmmph!”_

Rather than answer her question, I decided to be bold and push her head down on my cock. Certainly not a choice I was regretting once I felt her mouth wrapping around my cock, her lips forced to part and press at my shaft. First time I ever got to feel a pony’s mouth... or anything’s mouth, for that matter! And fuck, was it amazing. Warm, and wet, and I could feel her tongue rubbing all over my shaft as I began gently encouraging her head up and down. She was **so** cute about it too, making a whole lot of adorable _“Mmph!”_ sounds that were rather quiet, almost like she was too shy to turn them into proper noises of complaint.

_“That’s it, Flutters. Suck my dick.”_

I leaned myself back fully against the tree, getting comfortable but keeping my hand on her head to make sure she didn’t stop. Pushing her a little deeper now as I familiarised myself with all these new pleasures, exploring every inch of her muzzle from the inside. I couldn’t believe it, actually getting a blowjob from a pony, but honestly those moments were all one big rush of pleasure, and I doubt I even stopped to think long enough to be incredulous at the time.

_“Ngggggh.”_

I started to work her head a little more quickly, and her muffled whimpers got a bit louder and a bit more frequent as I did so. Her wings fluttered, but she didn’t seem to be actually trying to fly away, at least as far as I could tell, and so I kept her there sucking, laying there and enjoying the show past my fat gut, which was heaving up and down as I breathed. This was heaven, absolutely ー only thing I could have asked for would be to have those big lovely eyes of hers open, staring up at me, but she kept them closed. Probably too embarrassed.

It was only when I let go of her head did they finally open up, the mare lifting her mouth off of my extremely erect (and now glistening wet) cock and gracing me with the most adorable look ever. I doubt I could even put it into words.

_“You’re so sexy, Fluttershy.”_  
_“Oh umm, thank you, but I’m sorry. I really don’t think we can do this anymore, Mr. Human.”_  
_“Why not? I haven’t even cum yet!”_  
_“Ahh, well yes, but... but... I don’t want to”._

It was a bit late to be saying that now! And I was so desperate for more blowjob, I told her just as much.

_“What? You’re supposed to be helping me! Not getting me all turned on then leaving me hanging!”_  
_“Yes, but, well actually, you were the one who made me start doing it.“_  
_“It’s not like you said no! You can’t stop now!”_

She made no move to get back to sucking me off, and well, I’m not proud of what I did next. But I was just so horny, and frustrated by her suddenly stopping... well, no point in mincing words. I slapped her. Pretty hard, too. And I mean, I’m usually such a nice guy, and I did feel totally sorry for her right after doing it. This was one of the Mane Six, the mares I’ve idolised for **years** now, and I’d just hit her!

I have to admit though, boy did she look cute with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. And well, it totally worked.

_“Aaaah! That **hurt** , Mr. Human!”_

It was the most forward she’d been with me, and I was suddenly reminded of the times on the show where Fluttershy lost her cool, and just how scary she could be those times. I was about to apologise, but a lump caught in my throat, and I had no idea what to say. Before I’d managed to get any words out of my mouth, the pony was talking again.

_“You could have just asked _nicely_.”_

Suddenly her mouth was engulfing my cock yet again, and this time, I wasn’t even pushing her muzzle down onto it. She was doing it all of her own accord, her mouth suckling at my manhood while her pretty little head bobbed. So soft and slow and gentle, and yet teasing all my sensitive bits with her tongue, the feeling was incredible. The faint wet sounds of her mouth only making the situation a whole lot more erotic... and I thought it had been heaven **before**! I reached out again, this time just running my hand up and down her flank, marvelling at the texture of her coat, but really I could barely focus on that right now. Had she really never done this before?

_“Oh, shit... Fluttershy... ooohhhhhhngggh!”_

She wasn’t going fast at all, and yet I could still feel my orgasm steadily approaching. And when she heard me groaning like that, she apparently took the sound as encouragement, or maybe as a sign she could get this over with soon. Whatever it was, the sexy little pegasus suddenly started to speed up, bobbing her head faster and faster... it was an unfair amount of pleasure to inflict upon a guy who was only just getting his first ever pony blowjob! I was getting closer and closer to that dreaded point of no return, and yet I couldn’t exactly bring myself to stop her, couldn’t do anything but sit there stunned while the yellow mare got me off with her mouth.

_“Ohngh! Flutters... ngh, here it comes!”_

I couldn’t hold back now, she’d brought me too far. So instead I brought my free hand back to her head once more, making sure it kept working up and down nice and quick while my cock twitched and began to swell.

_“I’m cumming!”_

I could feel my cock throbbing as it started to spurt, again and again, filling up the cute little mare’s mouth with so much of my seed. The stuff just kept on coming, and I was all too eager to give it all to Fluttershy, even as she opened her eyes again to shoot me a look of offended disgust. All I could do in response was grin sheepishly, my hand still pumping her head to make sure she milked every last drop of cum out of me while my other hand’s fingers stroked eagerly over her cutie mark. Displeased look on her face or not, she was so fucking sexy.

When my cock felt like it was done dribbling out its last couple of drops of cum into her mouth, I relaxed the pressure on her head, keeping my hand there though to stroke through her soft pink mane. She soon pulled her head away, however, spitting up my cum onto the grass and then giving a few little coughs. I watched with amusement, marvelling at just how much I’d came. Sure, I’d have liked to see her swallow it, but I wasn’t about to complain after what she’d just done for me! Indeed, now that I’d gotten my rocks off and had a bit of a clearer head to think about things, I did feel a little bad about having forced the issue with her. Not that I wouldn’t have done it all again in a heartbeat if I went back in time... a blowjob from **the** Fluttershy. What self-respecting brony would pass that up?!

_“You’re okay, right?”_  
_“Oh umm, yes. I mean, well I suppose...”_  
_“Good. ‘Cuz that was amazing!”_  
_“You’re umm, satisfied now?”_

I made the terrible mistake of nodding. Maybe if I’d claimed otherwise we could have done more together, but I was still on cloud nine at that point. Fluttershy looked relieved, though her cheeks were still burning red.

_“Oh, I am glad to hear that, Mr. Human... a-actually, I think... I think I need to be going now.”_  
_“You sure you don’t wanna stay? We could just sit and talk...”_  
_“No, that’s quite alright thank you. I have a busy day, looking after _alll_ those animals.”_

I wasn’t in the mood to push the issue any further, convinced I’d put her through enough. And yet, as she started to turn to trot away, I could feel a pain start to burn in my chest while her words played back in my mind. “That’s quite alright thank you.” Was that a rejection? It sure felt like one! Before I realised it my face was red, a lump in my throat as I scrabbled to pull my pants back up so I could stand and try to follow her, get her to explain herself.

Unfortunately it was right about then that a certain little flick of her tail exposed the treasures that waited there behind it, and my brain zoned out again. Pony pussy...  
By the time I’d come to my senses she was beating her cute wings and hovering off the ground. I tried calling out to her.

_“Fluttershy!”_

She didn’t hear me, or at least pretended not to, and started to fly up higher into the air. All I could do was stand there dumbfounded, eyes glued to her sexy little rump and my cock still tingling with afterglow while she disappeared off into the distance.


End file.
